Blue Haired Love
by Droory
Summary: On the Tolbi-bound ship through the Karagol Sea, Sean falls for the blue-haired girl travelling with the young warriors. Short SeanxMia fic requested by templeofdecay.


_**Well get reading.  
Thanks in advance, though!**_

* * *

Sean smirked, dodging past yet another clumsy attack from the monsters who had dared to board the Tolbi-bound ship. Delivering a quick slash down the monster's back with his short sword, the blue-haired gladiator felt pride swell as the beast roared in pain and collapsed. He glanced over at his red-haired companion: Ouranos, who was fending off several others on the other side of the deck with just his fists.

Sean always thought Ouranos was too stubborn for his own good, refusing to pick up a weapon even when the blows he delivered were just absorbed by the monster's thick hides. Jumping to his friend's side, the two began to cut down the remaining monsters, and soon enough the attack was ended.

The two gladiators exhaled easily, hefting the bodies over the side of the ship. They rolled their eyes as they heard that yet another rower had been injured in the attack. It was unavoidable, they supposed, but they would prefer not to hear the passenger who was chosen complaining about having to help finish the journey. Were they not required to protect the deck they would have volunteered themselves.

They rested easily, watching as the young group of warrior's came up from below deck. Smiling to each of them, admiring the fluids that were splashed across them as marks of their battles, Sean found his eyes drawn to the only female of the group. Each time she passed by him he was captivated by her beauty, despite her being several years his junior, though she took absolutely no notice of him. Beside him, Ouranos chuckled… Sean usually got like this around attractive women.

Again, another passenger complained as he was brought down below deck, the larger member of the young warrior's being sure he did not run. Sevral calls echoed across the deck and the captain set off again, guiding the ship as best he could across the Karagol Sea. It remained largely silent and peaceful and the ship may have been a luxury cruise if not for the constant attacks.

Suddenly a loud shout from the crow's nest echoed, the warning it tried to convey all too late, as in the next moment the boat rocked with incredible force. Sean and Ouranos, after struggling back to their feet, heard the ship straining under the pressure several red tentacles were exerting on it. The two braced themselves for a fight, watching as the large body of the fabled Karagol Kraken raised itself onto the deck.

It's tentacles trashed around it, knocking Ouranos back and into the mast where he fell unconscious. Sean charged forward, gripping his short blade tighter, and stabbed at any slimy, red, flesh he could reach. Spurts of blood splashed from the small wounds, but seemed to be nothing more than a nuisance to the beast. Its eyes turned on the blue-haired gladiator charging toward it, and a deep sound echoed, like wind blowing into a cave's mouth. The next moment, Sean was hurtling backwards in a high-pressure blast of water.

Sean shook his head, dizziness and darkness encroaching on his sight. Before a tentacle collided with him, he saw the young warriors charge the beast.

* * *

Sean gasped as he awoke, fully expecting to be adrift in the sea. What he had not expected was to find the beautiful girl watching over him with the softest smile he had ever seen. Her cerulean hair fell around her, framing the pale pastel face looking down on him. Her smile grew wider as she realised he was awake.

_"Oh, you're up."_

Wow, even her voice was a pleasure to listen to. He smirked a little, edging himself up into a sitting position on the bed he was occupying. The ship seemed as though it was largely intact, save for a dented board or hole or two. Ouranos was lying in a bed across from him.

_"What happened?"_ He asked, his memory hazy from the blow he had suffered.

The girl smiled easily, her hands hovering just over his body. Sean had heard that the warriors' had strange powers that only those like them could see, she must have been using them, because he definitely noted a cooling sensation running through his aching body, _"A large monster climbed aboard the ship. You were knocked out. My friends and I fought it off."_

_"Thank you." _Sean nodded, still marvelling at the powers these people possessed. The girl pulled away from him, nodding, and crossing her hands on her lap, _"So, where are we now?"_

The girl glanced out the nearby window, through which the sounds of several people could be heard arguing, _"We arrived at the Tolbian port a while ago. We did not feel right leaving without ensuring you and your friends were healed."_

Sean exhaled a laugh slightly, glancing down at his arms where several cuts from the earlier attacks had been, finding his skin to be undamaged once more. This woman was amazing. He took one of her hands in his own, planting a kiss on the smooth, soft, pale, skin. He glanced up, finding the girl's soft complexion alight with embarrassment.

He felt his heart flutter in his chest as he marvelled at her beauty. He imagined the the joy of always being able to wake up to that smile, to have her with him through all his days, feeling his chest grow tighter as he tried to articulate his words into something that wouldn't embarrass him. Come to think of it, he didn't even know this gorgeous girl's name.

_"Thank you for all you have done for us, Miss…?"_ Sean raised his eyebrow, asking the fair girl her name.

The girl blinked twice, her hand still in Sean's hand, _"O-oh. I'm Mia. And you're welcome, it was no trouble."_

Sean released her hand, placing it back in her lap, _"Mia…"_ He voiced quietly, allowing the name to linger in the air for a moment. It was so elegant, as graceful as the angel who owned it, _"Thank you so much."_

His words only seemed to turn Mia's face even redder, completely contrasting the blue of her eyes and hair. Her smile quickly grew wider as Sean looked right into her eyes before she started giggling. Sean found himself laughing along with the delightful sounds of the girl's.

_"Ouranos said you might be like this."_ She commented, gesturing to the bed where the red-haired gladiator was lying.

Sean felt his blood go cold as she mentioned his friend, no doubt he had embarrassed him beyond belief, _"Whatever he sai-"_

_"Hey, Mia!?"_ A loud voice called into the room, which caught the attention of the blue-haired maiden, _"They okay yet? We really need to get going!"_

_"Okay, Garet!"_ Mia called back, before turning back to Sean with a smile, _"Well, Sean, it was a pleasure to meet you. Best of luck to you and Ouranos in Colosso."_

She quickly stood up from the stool beside his bed and left the room before Sean could say anything to stop her. He just found that he had outstretched his hand, unseen by her as she left. He allowed it to fall back to his side with a heavy sigh, still picturing the image of her when he first woke up. Then he heard a chuckling from the other side of the room, turning to see Ouranos looking over at him.

_"She was too young for you."_ He commented.

_"She was beautiful." _Sean argued back,_ "Amazing…"_

Ouranos shook his head, chuckling again, _"As you say about every woman you fall for."_

_"She was different."_ Sean growled back.

Ouranos nodded along, agreeing with him for once, _"You're right she was."_ This made Sean glance over at his friend, _"She had some kinda magic, and is on some quest to save the world apparently."_

_"She's special alright."_ Sean answered as he lay back down, _"Maybe I'll meet her again."_

Ouranos merely chuckled as the two of them climbed out of their beds, stretching their stiff muscles, before they set off to try and earn a place as one of Colosso's gladiators.

* * *

_**There we go. What did you think?  
So, Tem, was it what you were expecting, or were you looking for actual romance between them? If so, I'll do another.**_

_**Anyway!  
Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing), everyone!  
Your pal,  
Droory**_


End file.
